This invention relates to electrical power distribution centers and more particularly to a power distribution center assembly adapted for use in distributing electrical power to electrical equipment in boats, campers, and the like.
In past years, furnishing electrical power to mobile vehicles, such as boats docked at a pier, campers in a trailer camp, and the like, amounted to errecting a support in the form of an upwardly extending board and mounting a suitable junction box and receptacle on the board. Power conductors from a source of electrical power were connected to the junction box which was wired to the receptacle. When a boat or other vehicle parked next to the junction box needed external electrical power, a power cable connected to electrical equipment on board the vehicle was plugged into the receptacle. Such power distribution arrangement was not only unsightly but also unsafe because the electrical wiring connections were exposed in most installations, and because there was generally no provision for protection of the power distribution apparatus from the elements.
In recent years, improved power distribution systems have been proposed which are in the form of a housing which encloses connections between the electrical power feed cables and receptacles, and which provides suitable mounting for the electrical receptacles in a safe yet aesthetically pleasing manner. One example of such power distribution center is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,436 which is assigned to Daniel Woodhead, Inc., the assignee of the present application. This power distribution center is in the form of a pillar shaped housing which mounts a plurality of receptacles on one side thereof. Electrical wiring from a source of electrical power extends into the housing through the bottom thereof and are attached to the back side of the receptacles internally of the housing. Each receptacle has an associated cover which enables the receptacle to be covered when not in use. Other known power centers for outdoor use were adapted for post mounting with the electrical power feed conductors extending up through the post and into the housing. In most of these installations, the receptacles are mounted within the housing. The housing has a flip up cover on the front side thereof to provide access to the receptacles. Generally, these prior art power distribution centers have housings made of cast aluminum, stainless steel, or the like. While such housings were corrosion resistant and thus provided good protection from the elements, the metalic housing resulted in increased cost for the unit.
Some of these prior art power distribution centers included a light fixture for illuminating the power center at night. The light fixture was mounted on the top of the unit and included a louvred housing to direct light downwardly when the lamp was lit. A disadvantage of known lighting arrangements for outdoor power distribution centers is that when the receptacle cover or housing cover was moved to its open position to plug in or remove power cords, or to operate the circuit breakers, the cover blocked the light from illuminating the receptacles and circuit breakers.